


Homecoming

by shortysc22



Series: The Power Stayed On [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot, no blackout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortysc22/pseuds/shortysc22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The Blackout didn't happen. Miles and Bass return to Jasper, IN to sell Bass's house and end up running into someone they never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Revolution, this is just for fun. Enjoy!
> 
> The Blackout didn't happen, but everything up to the Blackout happened.

June 2013

Miles always hated going back home. There was a reason he upped and left as soon as he could and with Ben in Chicago and now Bass’s family gone, there wasn’t much of a reason to come back. He didn’t hang out with the people he went to high school with, the ones who either never left or went to college and came back. If he didn’t hang out with them then, why would he bother to play nice with them now? That was why he never came back without Bass, Bass was the one with the fake politeness while Miles hung back and kept quiet. He was the mysterious one and that suited him just fine. The only reason he had even come back was because Bass had decided it was finally time to sell the house. Most of the belongings had been packed up and put away in storage or in Ben’s basement since they knew Ben wasn’t going anywhere lately and that was where they ended up for most holidays.

Miles tried to avoid going out without Bass around their hometown, let Bass be the one to make the awkward small talk and have Miles just keep his head down. Somehow, that wasn’t the case this time as Bass wanted to spend some time alone at the cemetery and Miles trusted him enough. So he was snuck with the grocery list. Bass had left behind a grill at his house and though the personal belongings had been packed up, most of the furniture had been left behind. Or at least enough furniture for two men for the week they’d spend getting the house ready to be sold. They had a meeting with a realtor on Monday, so that gave them three days of cleaning. But tonight, they’d enjoy this crisp day with some hamburgers, grilled rosemary fries (a recipe Gail had taught them and that always impressed their friends), corn on the cob, and cold beer. Or maybe whiskey. Miles wandered the grocery store, not entirely sure what else they might need. Since they had planned on staying a week, they’d need breakfast foods on top of food for dinner tonight. As always, trying to avoid people didn’t happen. He was just surprised at who he ended up running into while picking up Frosted Flakes for himself and Cocoa Krispies for Bass.

“Emma?” He wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it or if it really was Emma. It had years since he had seen her last. He tried to think back, did he see her at all after they left for Basic? She had broken off their engagement while he was in Basic and in a letter from Gail, she had said the Bennetts had picked up and moved, without much explanation.

“Miles? What are you doing here?” she asked as she turned around. The years had been kind to her, she was still as beautiful as she was in high school. She was still the girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago and who had stomped all over his heart.

“Probably same as you, buying food,” he shrugged.

She smiled, remembering his sarcasm, “No, what are you doing back in Jasper? I didn’t think you’d ever come back.”

“I didn’t intend on it, but Bass needed to take care of some things, so here I am. What are you doing back, last I heard your whole family picked up and left town?”

“I got a job teaching here, so I moved back. Speaking of Bass, where is he? Kind of surprised he let you go grocery shopping, does he know what happens when you’re in charge of food?” He smirked at that memory of Emma sending him to the store with a list for dinner and him coming back with frozen pizza, ice cream, beer, and soda.

“Considering I made the list, I think we can handle it,” he smiled, realizing how easy it was to fall back into old habits with Emma. 

“Mom, finally got the turkey, line took forever. Who’s this?” As easy as it was for him to fall back into old habits, he was speechless as the newcomer walked up to Emma. Miles gave the kid a glance over, trying to guess the kid’s age.

“Connor, this is Miles, an old friend of mine. Miles, this is my son, Connor,” Emma said, almost too quietly. Or maybe it was just the ringing in Miles’s head as he tried to comprehend what Emma had just said. This was her son. Who was the father? Connor waved politely at Miles and Emma must have noticed the looks Miles was giving Connor. She sent him off to pick up some ice cream, leaving just the two of them again.

“Son?” Miles started, but Emma held her hand up.

“I don’t think this is the place to have this conversation. If you and Bass are around tonight, I’ll make dinner. We were planning on having dinner with my parents, but Connor can go alone,” she answered and Miles noticed how Emma was avoiding looking at him. Why would she want Bass there too? Before he could ask her any more questions, she spoke up again. “Tonight around 6? I live in the Fishers’ old house on Jackson. I better go now before Connor decides to buy out the ice cream. See you tonight.” Emma waved off. Miles wasn’t sure what to do, so he awkwardly waved back. This was why he hated coming back home. Definitely needed to refill the flask before going to Emma’s, possibly making sure he had two on hand.

The next dilemma-how to bring this up to Bass. Bass was another part of their trio and when Emma cut Miles off, she also cut Bass off just as abruptly. Neither one of them could figure it out at the time, but after meeting Connor, it’s possible his birth had something to do with it. Miles finished the shopping, making sure to stock up on enough alcohol before heading back to Bass’s house. Bass was already there, sitting on the couch, changing the channels and complaining that there was nothing on TV. Not wanting to be suspicious, Miles put away the food and wasn’t sure whether he should grab a beer for Bass, where to even begin with this conversation. Moving next to Bass on the couch, he took a deep breath and was about to speak, but he stopped himself. After doing this three times, Bass finally noticed.

“What the fuck man? Just spit it out already.”

“I ran into Emma at the grocery store,” Miles started.

“Talk about blast from the past. How was that? I mean, it’s been so long and you guys haven’t talked since she broke it off, right? Did she say what’s she doing back here?”

“This is the first I’ve spoken to her since the letter. She’s teaching here, moved back for a job. But that’s not all. She wants to have dinner with both of us tonight,” Miles sighed, not sure how to bring up Connor. Emma had said he’d be out but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be there when they got to the house.

“That’s not a problem, we were only doing burgers anyway. What’s that sigh for?”

“There’s more. She has a son, his name’s Connor.”

“How old is the kid? Is she married?” Bass asked.

“No idea if she’s married and I don’t know the kid’s age, but it’s possible he could be mine. Or something happened not long after we broke up. So she said this wasn’t a conversation for the store and invited both of us over for dinner. Not sure why she wanted both of us,” Miles said. He tried to recall if any of Emma’s facial expressions would have given him any more insight into what she was thinking but he could only tell she was nervous and definitely not expecting him to be there. Then again, he wasn’t expecting her either.

“Well, I guess we’ll find out tonight,” Bass said with a finality that ended that conversation. Miles didn’t know why Bass changed the channel and refused to look at Miles. Then again, Emma was always someone special to both of them and it had been over a decade since they had last talked to her. This was bound to bring up memories, both good and bad. With Bass ignoring him now, Miles was fighting the urge to drink. He knew he’d have to at least show up sober, but there were no guarantees how the rest of the night would be depending on how the conversation goes.

Fed up with Bass flipping channels, Miles stalked off to the backyard. He made his way over to the swingset still in the backyard. It creaked a little as he sat down and pulled out a cigarette, debating whether to light it or not. He hadn’t smoked much lately, but which vice was worse, smoking or drinking? Emma would know either way if he gave into temptation, so instead he was sitting out here lost in his own thoughts. If he had gone with Bass to the cemetery, he wouldn’t have seen Emma. If she had been with Connor at the deli line, they wouldn’t have run into each other.

Miles remembered how much Emma always hated it when they were late so he headed inside at 5:45, she was only a 5 minute walk from Bass’s house. He had resisted drinking and smoking but made sure he had a flask for each pocket and kept a pack, just in case. What would be his first question? What do you say to the one who tore your heart to shreds with the one who had to piece it back together right next to you? If it hadn’t been for Bass, Miles probably would have taken every suicide mission he could have while overseas. At least Bass would be there tonight but still, why did Emma ask for him? He took another deep breath, he’d find out tonight.

Miles and Bass walked silently to Emma’s. The Fishers’ old house was an old Victorian with a large wraparound porch. Miles wasn’t used to Bass’s silence, it was usually just Miles who was the quiet one. As they got closer, Miles noticed Connor run down the steps and head towards Emma’s parents’ house. Or at least where he assumed they still lived. Bass elbowed Miles, giving him the questioning look. Miles nodded back. Oddly, Bass stared at Connor before avoiding Miles’s gaze.

Miles walked up the stairs, not sure whether to ring the bell or knock. Bass hung back, since Miles was the one who ran into Emma, let him deal with this. Before Miles could knock, Emma opened the door.

“Oh. Come in, you’re early. I was hoping Connor had left,” Emma said.

“We saw him just as we were coming up. Are your parents still at your old house?” Miles asked.

“They never sold it when we moved. With me finding a job here, they decided to follow. It will always be home for them, I guess,” Emma shrugged. The plates were set on the table with the food set up like a buffet on the counter. Emma had made fried chicken, which was their favorite food whenever they were younger. And whenever she wanted them to do something she knew they wouldn’t agree to right away, so this was a serious conversation. Miles chose wisely and decided to eat first, worry about the serious talk later. Bass was back to his charming self and kept the conversation entirely directed towards how Emma got the job here, how she liked teaching, how her parents were doing, talking about Ben and his kids, anything but Connor and what Bass and Miles had been doing this last decade. Emma had been about to serve dessert, when Bass stopped babbling about whatever was unnecessary. Miles had made his own comments whenever Ben was brought up, simply to give off the appearance that he was listening.

“I think that’s enough bullshitting. Do you want to start with an explanation or do you want us to ask questions?” Bass asked, ever straight to the point when he wanted something. Emma took a deep breath and sat down. Miles’s hand went straight for his flask.

“I suppose I should start. Connor is my son and he’s eleven years old,” Emma began, while Miles did the math in his head. There was a possibility Miles was now a father and that possibility scared him. Meanwhile, he glanced at Bass, who had a strange look on his face. She paused and Miles could only imagine how hard this was her to say, but why would she have wanted Bass to be here? He still couldn’t figure that out.

“But you’re not the father, Miles, it’s mostly why I broke off the engagement. You knew I didn’t approve of you enlisting,” Emma stopped again and he could see the tears slowly streaming down her face. He didn’t want to push too hard, but he wanted answers. She started, “There’s a reason I asked for Bass tonight. Bass, Connor’s your son.”

The room became so silent, Miles could hear Emma sobbing slightly and Bass’s deep gasp. Miles was in shock, what was he supposed to think? Before jumping to conclusions, he asked calmly, “How can you be sure?”

“At first, the timing. But as Connor grew up, I could see Bass in him,” she mumbled. That was it, Miles shoved his chair back and jumped up, grabbing Bass and pulling him to his feet.

“What the fuck Bass? When did this happen? No, you know what? I don’t even want to know.” He couldn’t deal with this and went out to sit on the back stairs. He was so grateful he had grabbed both flasks and started sipping the whiskey, listening to the conversation going on in the house.

“Emma, how could you keep this from us?”

“You had Basic and my parents wouldn’t let me tell anyone. They were able to transfer their jobs and moved with me for college to help out.”

“What does Connor know about his father?”

“I told him that his father was a mechanic in East Lansing and that I was no longer in contact with him.”

“Don’t you think this is going to destroy him?”

“Well I didn’t plan on this, I never thought you two would be here.”

“He’s the only family I have left,” Bass said quietly, not wanting to turn this into a shouting match for all the neighbors to hear.

“What?” Emma asked.

“My parents and sisters died in a car crash over two years ago, that’s why we’re even back here. Miles is helping me sell their house after all these years.”

“I’m so sorry Bass, I had no idea.”

“The better question, where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know. Honestly, Connor’s going to hate me for this. Not only did I uproot him from all of his friends to move, now I add this in?”

“No one could hate you. You’re his mother and he may get mad at you, but he’ll get over it. If he’s my son, I want to be able to get to know him. I won’t fight you on custody and I’ll help support him with whatever you need, but I want to know my son.”

Miles had downed one flask and was about to start on the second one when Bass sat down next to him. What does he say to Bass now? He was mad, furious even, but at the same time, Bass just found out he has an 11 year old son. Both of them were lied to and everything that had led up to this had happened so long ago. Miles wasn’t even that person anymore. Rather than start on the second one, he just handed it over to Bass. Words failed him, but alcohol made it better.

“Shit man, I didn’t know,” Bass started.

“I know. I want to yell at you, punch you, beat you, but I know you’d just throw Rachel in my face, so we’ll just leave it at that and figure out where to go from here. Just answer me this, was it an ongoing thing?”

“No, absolutely not. It happened just once, I swear. You were passed out and Emma and I were both a little drunk.” As betrayed as Miles felt, at least it had only happened once. Still, Bass was the one who had helped him through the devastating breakup and now for him to find out Bass was the cause of it? But Bass had bigger issues, like finding out he was a father. How could Emma do this to all of them? How would they have handled it back then if she had told them the truth? They had grown up a lot from the teenagers they were, yet he still turned to alcohol. This obviously threw a wrench into their plans of just being here for a week and cleaning out the house.

“Do you still want to sell the house?”

“I guess. I don’t need the house. The bigger question, what do I say to my kid? I’m a father all of a sudden and I don’t know what to do.”

“No one knows, they figure it out. You have it easier, at least your kid can talk and tell you what’s wrong. Then again, if he’s anything like you, you’ll spend most of the time being sarcastic and yelling at each other,” Miles shrugged, not sure what to think of this whole mess. They sat outside in silence for a few minutes before Emma joined them. There wasn’t any room left on the steps so she jumped down and grabbed a chair to face them.

“I think we should get going. Thanks for dinner,” Miles said, getting up slowly. Bass moved to follow him, knowing there was still a lot left unsaid. 

Emma stood up, “Wait, don’t go yet.”

“Obviously we still need to talk, but I think this is enough for now. We can figure out how to tell Connor later. Have a good night,” Bass said, following Miles back through the house and out to the street. Back at the house, Miles went straight for the guest room, which had pretty much become his second bedroom. He slammed the door to indicate to Bass that the conversation was over for tonight and they’d talk in the morning.

Miles stared at the ceiling, never imagining this was what his life had become or how to handle this. He could handle war, but emotions? That was a whole different ball game and one he wasn’t sure how to deal with. And what about Bass? Miles finished off the flask and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, he found Bass up and making coffee. Neither one knew what to say to the other, so breakfast was eaten in silence. Originally, the plan had been for Bass to meet with the realtor while Miles started the cleanup in the backyard. Sure, Bass had a landscaper come for basic maintenance but no one had touched the shed in years. Miles didn’t mind getting a little dirty and helping clean up and present the house in its best light, he remembered Gail tending neatly to all of the flowers she planted around the house and teaching Miles and Bass which ones were suited to what part of the house, pansies were good in early spring and fall because they could handle the cold, petunias loved the bright sun with plenty of water and impatiens for the shaded areas. He kept this all in mind as he weeded the backyard and cleaned out the planters next to the house. He forgot how hot and sunny Bass’s backyard was, they usually just ran all around town and didn’t stay in one spot for too long. 

Bass came out when Miles was finished weeding the planters to let him know he was still going to meet with the realtor today. Miles waved him off, not sure what else there was left to say. There was a lot of work to be done and they probably needed to have a garage sale to help get rid of everything. There were so many duplicates of tools in the shed, things broken, old bicycles, Miles understood why Bass never even bothered to open the shed and why he now left it to Miles to sort through.

He spent the next several hours digging through the shed to pull everything out, which just made a jumbled heap in the backyard. He tried sorting by keep, sell, and throw out but after a bit, he just gave up and put everything haphazardly around the lawn. Bass came back while Miles was dragging out the lawnmower and helped him pull it out, telling him the realtor would stop by tomorrow to give him an assessment of the house and talk in more detail. Bass still wasn’t sure this was the best thing, now that his son would be living here, but he and Miles had just accepted jobs in the police force in Alexandria, VA. When Bass had been out, he ended up running into Emma, who had asked to speak with him this afternoon.

Miles made sandwiches and lunch was also eaten in silence. Miles understood that Bass needed to talk to Emma, sort out how to tell Connor and where to go from here. It still didn’t make what was going on any easier for him to deal with. He continued with his task of cleaning up the backyard and moved to the front yard to start weeding there. Bass pointed towards Emma’s house and waved off. Miles worked in silence, trying not to think about Bass and Emma. About an hour later, he saw Connor walking up the driveway.

“Hey kid, what are you doing here?”

“You knew my mom in high school, right?” Connor asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, what’s this about? And still, what are you doing here?” Miles asked, still confused how the kid knew to find him here.

“Mom introduced me to Mr. Monroe and shooed me off to my grandparents. When I asked them about Mr. Monroe, all they would say is that he went to high school with my mom. I said I met you and Grandma got a funny look on her face, mumbling that she wasn’t surprised to find you with him. I told them I was going to the library, they watched me go in, I googled Monroe and this address came up. Figured I’d take my chances,” Connor said. 

God, he was just like Bass, Miles thought. Though, Bass would probably get a kick out of being referred to as Mr. Monroe, Miles would have to break Connor of that habit. How much could he even tell Connor without gaining too much suspicion? How much had Emma told him that were just lies? Well, only one way to find out.

“Well it’s your lucky day kid. I’m just weeding the garden, but I can use a break. Do you want some lemonade?” 

“Sure, thanks,” Connor asked, with Miles not sure where this was going to go, but at least the house was a bit cooler and taking a break was a good idea, at least for this conversation.

“So what do you want to know?” Miles started, figuring he should let the kid lead the conversation.

“Mom doesn’t talk much about high school or even my father. All I know is she grew up here and went to school at Northwestern. I was born and my grandparents moved to help my mom out. She never talks about what it was like growing up here, so I don’t know why she’d want to come back. I miss my friends,” Connor said, looking anywhere but at Miles.

“I can’t talk about why your mom came back here, but I can understand missing friends,” Miles said, trying to think of what to say regarding his own relationship with Emma. Obviously she hadn’t told Connor much about him, if anything, and Miles didn’t want to go too overboard because once Emma tells him about Bass, that would be another shitstorm. “Your mom and I dated in high school but when I enlisted in the Marines and she went off to college, we broke up. I hadn’t seen her in over ten years until I ran into her at the store yesterday.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize you were that close. Was Mr. Monroe friends with my mom too?”

“Kid, you gotta stop calling him Mr. Monroe. His name’s Sebastian but everyone calls him Bass. He freaks out when anyone calls him Mr. Monroe, reminds him of his father.”

“Sure, but were they friends?”

“I guess you could say that. All three of us hung out back then. He followed me to the Marines and she didn’t speak to either of us after we left.”

“Oh. It’s just strange, Mom never mentioned you and all of a sudden I’m being sent off to my grandparents without her,” Connor sighed and Miles could only imagine how the kid felt. He didn’t know when they had moved here but he didn’t think they had been here long and he was probably just lonely and frustrated with only his mom and grandparents for company. Miles remembered that Bass had left his N64 in the bedroom with a bunch of games. Maybe Connor would like to play and at this point, Miles was tired of weeding.

“Do you have any plans for the afternoon?” Miles asked.

“I should probably go home soon, my grandparents might get worried if I spend too much time at the library,” Connor said.

“Give them a call. If you want and they let you, you can stay here and play video games, there’s an old N64 upstairs. Up for Mario Kart 64?”

“Yes! They’ll say yes, I know it.”

“Well call them and let me talk to them to let them know you’re okay,” Miles said as Connor handed the phone to him. 

As Miles assumed, Mrs. Bennett was surprised to hear Miles’s voice and also that Connor had made his way over to the Monroe house. She had no problem with Connor staying with Miles and just to let her know if he was staying for dinner. Miles handed the phone back to Connor and went upstairs to grab the box with the video games to set up in the living room. What was he supposed to do with an eleven year old? When he was that age, he had Bass and they just ran around the neighborhood, spending as much time as they could outside. But obviously, he couldn’t do that with Connor and settled in to play Mario Kart, figuring that would pass the time until Emma either called Connor home or he got bored. Miles wanted to make sure Bass and Emma were able to talk without any distractions and figure out how to broach the subject with Connor. 

Mario Kart only lasted for so long before Miles suggested they play GoldenEye 007. After several rounds with Miles outscoring Connor by a landslide, he glanced at the clock and heard Connor’s stomach rumbling. He didn’t know whether to call Bass and find out what was going on or offer to order some pizza. He was definitely not in the mood to cook and what kid didn’t love pizza? He just hoped the pizzeria on Main was still there, that was always his favorite and they had the fastest delivery. Miles moved outside to call Bass and let him know Connor was here and if they wanted to talk to him tonight, if not, Miles was going to order some pizza. Bass agreed and said they’d pick up the pizza on their way over. With that settled, he told Connor the dinner plans and let Connor play on his own for a bit while Miles refilled his flasks, knowing tonight’s conversation would be even harder. The kid was a good kid, Emma had done well, but lying to him? That was just wrong.

Bass and Emma showed up with pizza in their hands and Miles pulled Bass aside, asking him not to say anything until everyone ate at least. Connor babbled on about playing Mario Kart and GoldenEye and that he was sorry he took off without telling anyone, but he did call. Miles shrugged and Bass flashed him a grateful smile. With the pizza finished, Miles cleaned up and moved to sit in the living room, play some more mindless GoldenEye while he eavesdropped on their conversation. This way Bass wouldn’t have to repeat it all later. Connor moved to follow him, but Emma called him back and told him to sit down, that she had something important to tell him. Here it comes, Miles thought, as he started up the game.

“Connor, I know I told you that your father was a mechanic from East Lansing, but that’s not true. Bass is,” Emma said calmly and with a steady voice, though Miles could tell she was struggling to maintain her composure. Connor knocked the chair back and ran out the front door. Miles slammed the controller down and chased after him, only nodding for Bass to stay back with Emma. He caught up with him a few blocks away, Connor was a fast kid. He grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, holding both of his wrists and kneeling slightly to look Connor in the eyes. Tears were streaming down his face and he looked away from Miles.

“Hey kid, listen, Bass and I found out yesterday. Let’s walk back and be men about this, okay?” Miles said, trying to be gentle but not really sure how to handle it. He had no idea what Emma and Bass had planned for the kid but they needed to talk and get through to him first. Miles loosened his grip on Connor’s wrists and Connor turned around to walk back towards the house with Miles.

“Why would Mom lie? Why wouldn’t she tell him? What do I call him? Am I going to have to live with him now? Was this why we moved back here?” Connor’s questions came all jumbled and Miles tried to sort through them.

“I don’t know, kid, but I think you should sit down like an adult and talk to your mom. She’s always been good to you, right?” Miles prodded, hoping Connor would get the hint.

“Yeah, she’s great.”

“Well, let’s go back and figure it out. A life lesson, act like an adult and they’ll treat you like one.” They walked back in silence, Connor’s tears drying up. Emma and Bass were standing on the porch when Miles and Connor returned. They moved inside and sat in the living room. Connor spoke up first.

“So what now?”

“This affects you the most, we really want to hear your opinion,” Bass started.

“Fine. Why now? Mom, would you have ever told me if we didn’t run into Miles and happen to meet Bass? Tell me the truth.”

“Connor, I don’t know. When I found out I was pregnant, Miles and Bass were in Basic and my parents wouldn’t let me tell anyone. After a while it just became easier to avoid the subject. I’m sorry to hurt you, you have no idea,” Emma tried once again to keep her composure, but struggled with it. Bass squeezed her hand to let her know she was doing fine.

“What do you want from me? I want to get to know you, you’re my son,” Bass said, trying to gauge Connor’s reaction.

“I don’t know, this is a lot to take in. Do I have any more family? Are you going to move here too?”

“My parents and sisters died a few years ago in a car crash, they lived here. I’m not planning on moving here, Miles and I both accepted jobs in Alexandria, Virginia recently. We start in three weeks.” Connor looked to Miles for confirmation. How had he become the trustworthy one in this group? Bass continued, “I don’t want to force you into anything. This is what Emma and I had been talking about today, how to bring up the truth with you and to figure out custody arrangements.”

“Custody arrangements?” Connor squeaked out. Miles saw the fear flash over Connor’s face. All of a sudden, the kid’s world had turned upside down and he had no idea how to deal with it. Granted, it didn’t look like the adults were doing much better.

“Your mom’s going to stay here and I’ll be in Virginia. We thought we’d let you make the final decision, but if you come stay with me every other holiday, I can come here periodically throughout the year, and you can spend a few weeks with me every summer. But you’re old enough to think for yourself and we’re going to just make this up as we go along. Sound fair?”

“Yeah. What do you want me to call you?”

“Whatever you feel comfortable with. Bass works for me, I understand if you don’t want to call me Dad.” 

“Kay. Mom, can Miles and I play GoldenEye now? He kept beating me but I want to get better and win,” Connor said. Miles knew what Connor was trying to do, he was trying not to think too much and playing GoldenEye was the perfect distraction. Emma nodded, while Bass asked if he could join in and play in teams, with Bass teaming up with Connor against Miles. Emma left, saying she was going home to talk to her parents and to send Connor home later.

The three of them ended up playing for hours and only when the phone rang did they even realize how late it was. Bass offered to walk Connor home, leaving Miles in the house alone. Opening up the flask, Miles took a swig before heading up to bed. Since Miles and Bass were planning on living together, he knew he’d be seeing a lot more of Connor. 

The next few days passed by almost the same way, with Miles and Bass cleaning up the house in the morning, Connor coming over in the late afternoon to help out, Emma joining them for dinner, and them just sitting around talking at night about their high school days, but only the parts appropriate for Connor’s ears. They left out the part of Miles and Emma being engaged, not wanting to upset Connor any more than they had to. The three of them realized they had struck a delicate balance and that the kid was taking it all pretty well. As the week ended, even the good bye between Bass and Connor seemed to go smoothly, with Connor begging Bass to come visit again. Emma seemed happier as the week went on, probably because she no longer had to hide this secret and that it seemed to be going well. Granted, Miles thought, Bass also was still treating Connor like a friend instead of his son. If Bass ever had to discipline his kid, that would probably change their dynamic.

Just as Bass had been accepted into Miles’s family as Uncle Bass, Miles was immediately thrust into the role of cool uncle to Bass’s kid. Of course, he also just happened to be his ex-fiancée’s kid too, but hey, that was life. Miles wasn’t sure what would happen in the future, but this would probably be his most interesting homecoming.


End file.
